


Persona 5: Stardust Thieves

by zek_is_the_name



Category: Persona 5, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zek_is_the_name/pseuds/zek_is_the_name
Summary: A loose retelling of Persona 5 but our lovely cast is replaced with the Stardust Crusaders from JJBA, plus with other characters from other parts.This story will not include the third semester from Persona 5 Royal as that is major spoiler territory. I will try my best to stick with the original material given but a lot of aspects will be changed in the original to fit with the characters present.Rules of the AU- The Arcanas given to the Crusaders will remain the same, the remaining arcanas will be given to other characters that will show up.- Certain characters will fit roles of the characters in P5, in order to somewhat stay true to the material.- The personas of the thieves will not be their stands from JJBAAdditional tags, rules and or updates will be added here as the story is being written.Artwork of the characters and more explanations to the story will come soon on my instagram @/zekisthename
Kudos: 3





	Persona 5: Stardust Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so before you begin reading, I would like to mention that this is my first serious fan-fiction so I'm quite rusty. I expect that over time my writing skills will improve for the pleasure of your reading experience. Criticism is accepted in the comments.  
> Now without further ado,  
> Enjoy!

Jotaro woke up from a nap on a train, remembering why he was there the frist place. He recalled his memories.  
While walking down back to his house since he had to go home early that day in his small town , he noticed a man trying to force himself onto a women, he decided to help and try to stop the man from doing anymore harm to the women, the man ended up stumbling and fell which lead him to be injured and had Joatro to be sued with a now criminal record and expelled from his school with a false charge of assault and was on probation. The courts ordered him to transfer and move out of his town, which his parents approved of which is where he is now.

It was April 9th 2015, 

"Yeah that was the date." Jotaro thought to himself.

Joatro took notice of two high school girls in front of him, he heard one of them talking about 'mental shutdowns' while the other responded about he she should get her head out of that cult type of stuff, he wondered what this was about since he was new to the place. After finally getting off the train, with a navigator app opened on his phone to figure out where Yogen-Jaya is. That's when a mysterious app with a red eye icon appeared, Jotaro took noticed of this and began to hold it to delete the app, but the icon enlarged and as if time stopped, everyone around him stopped moving in the busy city of Shibuya. He noticed a figure, burning in the center of the town, as if it was calling to him. Time resumed, the figure disappeared and Jotaro snapped back into reality, deleted the weird app and continued walking with newfound anxiety.

After awhile he managed to find himself in Yogen, his mission now was to find the Joestar residence. After talking to the locals as to where the location was, he finally found it and ringed the doorbell, no response. Quickly after, a deliveryman politely notified him about the residence and how the Joestar in question, around this is at a small cafe called Café Leblanc near the back alley. Jotaro was now on his was to Leblanc where the Joestar is supposedly at, and right in front of him was the cafe and entered in. In the quiet cafe he had noticed a few things, first thing being was a waft of coffee smell, this was expect but the scent was quite strong. He then noticed a couple other things, an old couple enjoying a cup of coffee, a small TV on the wall blurring the news and then a women by the front desk.

The old couple begins a conversation with each other regarding the recent news about 'mental shutdowns', they both seem to pander from each other of the topic and how scary they are, the women sitting on a chair near the front desk reading a newspaper, specifically doing a crossword puzzle, she took noticed of the teen at the store door, with a surprised look onto her face when glancing at him.   
He was quite tall, taller than your average Japanese high school student. He had messy black hair with a small curl on one side of his face, with charmingly timid blue eyes behind a pair of glasses he bared. His school uniform which seems normal at first, but the coat is unbuttoned revealing the shirt underneath, the shirt was nothing special, just another part of the uniform. He had a bag with him, a duffel bag carrying his needs. This was the guy she was expecting, his name, Jotaro Kujo.

"...Oh right. Today is 'the day' right?." The women sounded somewhat unsure with herself as she stood up from her seat, placing the newspaper on the front desk.

The old couple stood, readying their leave, but before they could do so, the old man mentioned something about how she wouldn't have to worry about a car crashing into the cafe because how it is in the back alley, the women of course asked about it, she wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about. The elderly man had mention a string of rampaging accidents happening, he ended the conversation with a laugh and a 'We'll see you next time.', and as they left the store it was only her and Jotaro in the room. She comments on how they been there for about for four hours for a single cup. She spoke up to the teen.

"So, you must be Jotaro, correct?" the women asked, leaving Jotaro slightly confused before asking.

"Is Joestar-san here?" The boy asked, hoping to get answer.

"Why yes. I'm Holly Joestar, you'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of child would show up, but you're the one, huh?" Holly said, as her once surprised face has now faded away.

"You see, a frequent of mine knew your parents and... Well, not that that matters. Follow me." Holly said, leaving the main area to the upstairs with Jotaro following after.

What was upstairs in the shop was an attic, somehow mixing both the neat and the messy, books on the shelf organized but unrecognizable objects on top with a plant next to the shelf, a sofa and a TV opposite to the shelf. The floors having specs of dust all over them with a rather large box placed in the middle, where the rest of Jotaro's luggage rest.

"This is your room." Holly stated.

"I made it a little tidy for you, even with sheets to your bed. You look like you wanna say something." Holly ended.

"It's big." Jotaro responded.

"It's up to you clean up the rest." Holly pointed out to him.

Jotaro was told by her that she'll be locking up the shop after leaving, telling him that he'll be alone but not alone to pull anything reckless that'll cause trouble or she will kick him out. Holly explained the situation Jotaro got himself into and how he shouldn't have 'stuck his nose into adult business'. He can almost sense some sort of pity from her when she's retelling the story. She told him not to talk about anything about his record of the sort since she was in the restaurant business. Wishing that he'll behave for a whole year so that his probation is lifted, and if not, he'll be sent to juvie. Before she left, she reminded Jotaro that they'll be going to Shujin Academy to introduce him to the staff and the principal.  
After she left, Jotaro began making himself at home, changing into something more comfortable then cleaning the rest of the attic, Holly went upstairs to see what all the noise the boy had been making and was impressed by how clean the place look. Of course it wasn't perfect but it gave off a nice new home vibe for both people present. Holly will be leaving and the shop will be locked up, she had told Jotaro that he should go to sleep since it'll be a day for him tomorrow. Jotaro did as he was told, after she left he changed, went to his bed and laid down, and began to think.  
'Arrest... Trial... Criminal record...' even now, Jotaro can still hear the words the man said to him that night, echoing in his head.

"Damn brat, I'll sue!"

It hurts him to know that he remembers that so clearly, he still couldn't let that go. Remembering that day is a painful memory, the distressful cries of that woman, the police sirens and that mans voice haunts him. As he was about to sleep, the sounds of Jotaro's phone shocked him, it was too sudden. Opening his phone he noticed that the weird app with a red eye icon was back, even though he deleted it, at this point he wanted to be done with his day and quickly deleted the app just like he did it the first time. His eyelids began to feel heavy, he soon fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the whole chapter because I wasn't happy with this chapter the first time.  
> Anyways stayed up to finish this one, again but expect more soon!


End file.
